


Nosferatu

by 1250



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Minęło przynajmniej parę wieków. Nic nie było takie jak dawniej.
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos, Xellos (Slayers)/Original Character(s)





	Nosferatu

Księżyc świecił wysoko na niebie, była już noc, co niewielu zresztą obchodziło. Wielu wagabundów siedziało teraz przy stole w karczmie kłócąc się o to kto ma twardszy łeb. Nie tylko o to zresztą.

Było głośno, ciasno, śmierdziało od alkoholu i tytoniu. Jednym słowem: miejsce, którego nie znosił. Nie można tu było dostać nawet herbaty. Herbata... Przyszła mu na myśl pewna złotowłosa Smoczyca. Ale dlaczego akurat o niej teraz pomyślał? Ile to lat... Nie, ile to wieków minęło? Pomyślał o niej, bo ona jako jedyna z dawnych towarzyszy podróży, mogła jeszcze żyć. 

To były czasy. Wspólne podróże: Lina, straszny charakter, ale miała w sobie to coś, chaos, który on uwielbiał; Zelgadis, chyba się w końcu zaakceptowali, chociaż podczas pierwszej podróży nieźle mu dał w kość; Gourry, cóż, bez komentarza, chociaż nie był taki zły; Amelia, niezwykle wnerwiająca, ale też starała się być dla niego miła, taką miała naturę. A teraz? Nie ma już nikogo z nich.

Owszem, magia hamuje proces starzenia się, ale nie na zawsze, nie czyni nieśmiertelnym. Normalna kolej rzeczy, że ludzie umierają... prędzej czy później. Teraz doprawdy się nudził. Beastmaster Zellas od kilku lat nie dała mu żadnego zlecenia. Dlatego często przychodził w takie miejsce jak to, do takich spelun, bo tu mógł przynajmniej się pożywić ludzkim żalem, nienawiścią, złością. Bo tutaj przychodzili tylko ludzie z problemami. Przynajmniej tak myślał. I on też miał problem: nie wiedział co ze sobą począć.

Był ubrany w długi czarny płaszcz ze złotymi wyszyciami. W ogóle cały był ubrany na czarno, prócz jego koszuli, która była biała. Nie mógł ubierać się w swój dawny, kapłański strój, bo on nie pasowałby do tych czasów. I tak w całym tym towarzystwie się odznaczał, wyglądał na kogoś zamożnego. W sumie był zamożny.

Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie z tyłu, które wyciągnęło go z rozmyślań. Oczywiście to jeden z pijaków chciał go prosić o postawienie mu "czcigodnego" trunku. Po chwili prośba zamieniła się w żądania. Dawny kapłan zbył go jedynie szyderczym uśmiechem. Oczywiście pijus nie potrafił zachować się po dżentelmeńsku, zniszczył stół i już miał się rzucić na fioletowowłosego w celu pobicia i kradzieży, który nie ruszając się z krzesła wyciągnął rękę i powalił nachalnego jednym uderzeniem. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, a już rozpętała się bójka. Xellos sprawnie i niezauważenie opuścił  
"lokal". Ech, tutaj już chyba nie wróci. Jeszcze raz zmierzył budynek wzrokiem i poszedł w swoją stronę.

  
Szedł ciemnymi uliczkami miasta. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. To możliwe, był w końcu prowodyrem tej bójki. Ale ile razy oglądał się za siebie, nikogo nie widział. Na ulicach już prawie nikogo nie było. Tylko jakiś mężczyzna, który po jakimś czasie zniknął w drzwiach jednego z domów. O ile można to było nazwać domem, bardziej przypominało ruinę, która w każdej chwili mogła się zawalić. Ale nie to było teraz ważne. Choć z pozoru był tu sam, czuł czyjąś obecność.

Przystanął. Za nim pojawiła się ciemna i gęsta mgła. Powoli i majestatycznie wynurzył się z niej cień. Osobnik stanął w świetle księżyca. Miał brązowo-żółte włosy i nieludzkie zielone oczy. Był wysoki, smukły, ubrany w zielone szaty, tego samego koloru spodnie, czarne, wysokie buty i białą koszulę z mankietami. Jego długie, lekko faliste, jakby rozczochrane włosy były związane w kitkę.

Mina Xellosa pozostała poważna. Tajemniczy przybysz nie był człowiekiem, czuł to po jego ciemnej aurze. Więc kim był? Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś niezły. - mruknął. No tak, musiał być świadkiem zdarzenia, które wywołało przecież bójkę.

\- Wiem. - Xellos zmrużył z powrotem oczy, wsadził ręce do kieszeni i odwrócił się. Już miał odejść, kiedy on pojawił się przed nim. Szybki! Przybliżył się. Ich nosy się stykały, patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Chcesz czegoś? - zapytał niemiłym tonem. Nie wiedział kim jest ten gość i nie obchodziło go to. Na pewno jakiś sługa Mazoku. Kolejny śmieć, który został zauroczony jego mocą. Szkoda gadać. 

\- Tak... - objął go, muskał ustami jego szyję. Xellos nie reagował, nie chciał go teraz zabijać, nie tutaj, ma fajną, dużą posiadłość i nie ma ochoty jej tracić z powodu zabobonnych ludzi. - ...twojej krwi... - poczuł mocne ukłucie, zacisnął oczy i z całej siły odepchnął agresora, który wpadł na mur jakiegoś zabudowania, niszcząc go. Wstał jednak po chwili, zupełnie nienaruszony.

Xellos podążył ręką do rany na szyi, z której wypływał ciepły płyn. Krew?! Dlaczego go boli, dlaczego ten "ktoś" zdołał go tak zranić? Obraz przed jego oczami zaczął się zamazywać, upadł i stracił przytomność. Napastnik otarł usta.

\- Dziwnie smakuje. 

  
Otworzył oczy. Był cały obolały i mokry. Pocił się? Sięgnął ręką do rany. Jeszcze się nie zagoiła. A skąd krew? No tak, im bardziej rósł w siłę, tym bardziej mógł upodobnić się do ludzi. Rozejrzał się. Leżał w łóżku, które z pewnością nie należało do niego, w swoim ubraniu, okryty błękitną kołdrą, bardzo miękką. W pokoju było jasno, znajdowała się tu szafa na ubrania, szafka nocna i kilka innych szczegółów.

Wstał powoli, jedyne, czego go pozbawiono to buty i płaszcz. Nadal miał na rękach rękawiczki. Nacisnął na klamkę u drzwi. Zamknięte na klucz. Chętnie wyważyłby drzwi, ale nie odzyskał jeszcze sił. Nawet chodził chwiejąc się. Legnął z powrotem na łóżko. Poczeka aż wyzdrowieje. Ale czy on był chory? I gdzie on u licha jest? Nie miał jednak ochoty wyglądać przez okno, zasnął.

  
Kiedy obudził się znowu, było już po północy. O dziwo, rana się zagoiła i był już w pełni sił. Teraz musi odnaleźć tego... no kogo? I zemścić się. Podszedł do okna. Wokół tylko drzewa, gąszcze i polany. Nic poza zielenią, żadnych zabudowań. Za to dom, w którym się znajdował dla zwykłego śmiertelnika mógłby wydawać się upiorny. Mimo to wyglądał na zadbany. Należał do kogoś zamożnego.

Ale ten świat taki był. Dzielił się na bardzo bogatych i bardzo biednych. Nie było nikogo pośrodku? Sięgnął do klamki, drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Ktoś musiał już tu być. Właściciel domu zapewne. On go tu przyniósł? A może będzie chciał podziękowań w formie pieniężnej? Heh, zwisało mu to. Dla niego pieniądze nie miały żadnego znaczenia, chociaż może podświadomie lubił je kolekcjonować? Szedł długim korytarzem, na podłodze bogato zdobiony czerwony dywan. Na bocznych ścianach umieszczone były świeczniki. Tworzyło to niezły nastrój. Doszedł do jakichś otwartych drzwi, prawdopodobnie prowadzących do jadalni. Otworzył je i wszedł. Przy długim zastawionym jedzeniem i świeczkami stole siedział... jego oprawca. Odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął.

\- Witaj. Niedługo spałeś. Panie...

\- Mettalium. - zasiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i sięgnął po kieliszek z winem. Sączył powoli napój. Gospodarz nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

\- Z kim mam przyjemność? Jesteś inny. Twoja krew... jeszcze żadna tak mi nie smakowała.

\- Tajemnica. - Gospodarz zmarszczył lekko brwi. - To ma być gra? 

\- Nie, panie Mettalium. - wstał i chwycił szczura, który akurat próbował zwędzić coś ze stołu. Nagryzł go i wypił jego krew. Rzucił potem martwego gryzonia na ziemię. - Zapewne ciekawi cię, kim ja jestem. Więc może informacje za informacje?

Xellos wstał od stołu i wyszedł na balkon. Księżyc był w pełni. Obcy stanął obok niego, oparł się o barierkę.

\- Jestem Mazoku. - po jego minie wywnioskował, że gość nie ma o tym żadnego pojęcia - Mazoku to ciemna rasa. Rasa demonów, których celem było... jest zniszczenie świata. Istniejemy odkąd powstał świat. To znaczy odkąd stwórca go uformował. - umilkł, tamten dał mu znak, by kontynuował, przełknął ślinę - żywimy się negatywnymi uczuciami, jesteśmy jak "zawodowi zabójcy". Nie starzejemy się. Co słabszy Mazoku, to nie ma swojej ludzkiej formy. Tylko silniejsi potrafią się tak maskować. Tyle ci chyba wystarczy? 

\- Myślę, że z czasem dowiem się od ciebie więcej. Mazoku... Nigdy nie słyszałem. Więc jesteście starsi od nas? - Xellos zdenerwował się, czego jednak nie okazał na zewnątrz. Co miało oznaczać "z czasem"?

\- Ja jestem... wampirem. Wampiry to stworzenia nocy, które żywią się krwią, są prawie nieśmiertelne, nie starzeją się. Jesteśmy silniejsi od zwykłych ludzi, lecz światło dzienne zabija nas. W dzień śpimy w trumnach. - uznał, że tyle na razie mu wystarczy.

Xellos dziwił się, że jeszcze nic o tej rasie nie słyszał. Wampir wszedł do jadalni. Nagle przystanął i odwrócił lekko głowę.

\- A tak przy okazji. Mam na imię Lestat.

  
Niespodziewanie po tylu latach bez żadnego kontaktu, pani Beastmaster wezwała go. Pojawił się przed nią w kapłańskim stroju. Uklęknął.

\- Tak, pani?  
\- Mam dla ciebie zadanie. - w ręku trzymała papierosa. "Nie wątpię" - pomyślał zgryźliwie, jednak zadowolony, że w końcu przestanie się nudzić, chociaż na chwilę, mała rozrywka - Dotyczy twojego nowego znajomego.

  
Teleportował się przed dom wampira. Oczywiście w nocy, bo w dzień i tak by go nie zastał... Nie na nogach.

Lestat siedział na parapecie spoglądając wampirzymi oczami na przestrzeń za ogromnym oknem.

\- Więc jednak wróciłeś?

\- Tia, stęskniłem się. - miał dobry humor, brakowało mu tego, przez ostatnie lata, był raczej smętny, osowiały, tak, to chyba dobre określenie. Oparł się o framugę drzwi.

\- Masz do mnie sprawę, prawda? I ja również mam do ciebie interes... - wstał i zaczął iść w jego stronę.

\- Więc słucham.

\- Nie teraz, później. - gestem ręki kazał mu iść za nim. Niech będzie, nie spieszy mu się. Ten wampir nawet trochę go intrygował. Zastanawiało go na ile ta rasa jest podobna do Mazoku. Bo na pewno są podobieństwa i różnice. Wampiry zabijają, tak samo jak Mazoku. Żyją z tego. To ich łączy. Zabijają aby przeżyć. Wampir potrzebuje krwi, Mazoku cudzego cierpienia. Lestat wyciągnął go z rozmyślań.

\- Xell, pokażę ci, jak wampiry polują. - na jego twarzy gościł figlarny uśmiech. Xellos przyjrzał mu się bliżej. Jego rysy, jakby odrobinę kobiece. Po chwili skarcił się w myślach, co go obchodzi jak on wygląda? Przecież to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

\- A gdzie dokładnie idziemy?

\- Na przyjęcie. Zostałem na nie zaproszony, oczywiście z powodu moich pieniędzy. Nie zapraszają byle kogo. Ty idziesz jako mój towarzysz. - szli na przyjęcie do najbogatszych ludzi w tym mieście.

  
Rezydencja i posiadłości były godne podziwu i pozazdroszczenia. Mieli hektary ziemi. Blisko domu był ogród, którego w ciemnościach raczej nie było sensu zwiedzać. Zresztą, Xellos nie czuł takiej potrzeby, nie jest jakimś napalonym elfem czy smokiem by zachwycać się cudami natury. Ugryzł się w język. Znowu pomyślał o Smoku. I w dodatku wydawało mu się, że czuł w pobliżu podobną   
energię do smoczej aury. Ech, zestarzał się. Pomijając fakt, że Mazoku się nie starzeją. Weszli do ogromnego domu, a raczej pałacu. Wpuścił ich uprzejmy, starszy lokaj. Aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, Xellos musiał oddać swój ulubiony płaszcz, nie podobało mu się to. 

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie. Nie chcę zostać zdemaskowanym. - uprzedził go cicho wampir, kiedy lokaj prowadził ich korytarzem do głównej sali.

\- Spokojnie, mi zależy na tym samym. - trochę go to zirytowało. Co ten wampir sobie wyobraża? Nie musi go traktować jak dziecko. Zważywszy choćby na to, że był od niego zdecydowanie młodszy.

  
Podeszła do stołu i uchyliła jeden łyk z kieliszka. Nie przepadała za wszelkim rodzajem alkoholu, ale tutaj wśród towarzystwa musiała się zmuszać. Nie czuła się dobrze wśród tylu ludzi. Wolała swoją samotność. W dodatku przez swoją prawdziwą naturę musiała ukrywać się przed całym światem.

Ach, jak świat się zmienił. Jakby ktoś tylko dostrzegł, że ma nienaturalnie długie uszy, już by ją spalili na stosie. Skrzętnie ukrywała je pod włosami. Najchętniej nie ruszała by się ze swojego pustego domku, ale nie wypadało odmówić.

Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy postanowiła zabawić się w pielęgniarkę. Syn państwa był bardzo chory, lekarze byli bezsilni, ona uleczyła go bez problemu. Na szczęście w swojej radości rodzice nie podejrzewali jej o żadne zdolności nadprzyrodzone, a raczej konszachty z diabłem i paranie się czarną magią. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o niej, teraz też wydawało jej się, że czuje gdzieś w pobliżu ciemną aurę. Jest przewrażliwiona.

Wracając do tej niefortunnej historii, zamożni rodzice panicza prócz zapłaty pieniężnej, by się odwdzięczyć, zaprosili ją na to przyjęcie. Oczywiście, że nie mogła odmówić, jeśli nie chciała napytać sobie wrogów.

Ach, znowu ta aura! Tym razem docierały do niej mocniejsze wibracje. Bezwarunkowo odwróciła się i zamarła. Kieliszek upadł z brzękiem na podłogę.

  
Otworzyły się ogromne drzwi i weszli do wielkiej sali. Tłumy ludzi, wszyscy zamożni. Xellos powoli swym wzrokiem lustrował wszystko dookoła. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Mało kto się tym zainteresował, jeden ze służących natychmiast posprzątał, ale nie na to Demon zwrócił swoją uwagę. Wpatrywały się w niego niebieskie oczy. Oczy należące do Smoka. Zamurowało go w pierwszej chwili. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek ją jeszcze spotka i to właśnie teraz, w tym miejscu. Lestat trącił go łokciem.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył swoją drugą połówkę. Wiesz, widziałem ładniejsze. - Xellos spławił go tylko gestem ręki i poszedł w kierunku obiektu swego zainteresowania. Lestat poczuł się jakby odepchnięty, jednak postanowił się nie wtrącać. Począł szukać wzrokiem odpowiedniej ofiary wśród gości. Mazoku podszedł do Smoka.

\- Witaj, Filia-san! - uśmiechnął się swoim beztroskim uśmiechem. Filia odzyskała w końcu mowę.

\- Cze- Co tu robisz? - zrobiła minę, jakby to spotkanie było najgorszą rzeczą, jaka jej się przytrafiła, choć było inaczej.

\- Ja tu przyszedłem z towarzyszem. - sięgnął kieliszek z winem. Filia objęła wzrokiem Lestata. - Chodź, pogadamy. - wziął ją za rękę, nie zaprotestowała, choć się zaczerwieniła. Wyszli na taras.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - powtórzyła pytanie, odwracając wzrok od Mazoku i udając, że podziwia tutejsze uroki natury.

\- Mieszkam w tym mieście. Poza tym mam teraz misję do wypełnienia. - spojrzała na niego - Nie martw się, nie dotyczy Ciebie.

\- Więc Mazoku nadal knują, tak? - wzruszył jedynie ramionami - I mam uwierzyć, że nasze spotkanie tutaj jest zupełnie przypadkowe?

\- Przecież Cię nie śledzę. Zresztą... mógłbym podejrzewać Ciebie o to samo. - prychnęła. Ona nie posunęłaby się do tego, jest przecież Ryuuzoku. Ryuuzoku... To przecież jej rasa wybiła Starożytne Smoki. Nie ma być z czego dumnym. Nie jest lepsza od niego. I to ją bolało. - Filia-san, nie widzieliśmy się tyle czasu, nie będziesz teraz chyba wywlekać starych spraw? - jego głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia - Lepiej opowiedz, co robiłaś przez tyle wieków?

\- Nie jestem w nastroju. I nie tutaj... - chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy podszedł do nich towarzysz Xellosa.

\- Xell, przedstawisz mi swoją znajomą? - skłonił się lekko.  
\- To jest Filia... Ul Copt, czy zmieniłaś już nazwisko? 

\- Ul Copt. - odeszła zostawiając ich samych. Tym samym przyznała się, że nie jest zamężna. Mazoku specjalnie postawił ją w takiej sytuacji? Gdy tylko zatopiła się w tłumie, usłyszała wołające ją głosy gospodarzy.

\- Też Mazoku? - zwrócił się do Xellosa, zagadnięty pokiwał przecząco głową. - Chodźmy. - wziął go pod ramię.

  
Wyszli. Po ogrodach przechadzało się kilku gości. Lestat wskazał ruchem ręki na samotną kobietę o blond włosach i błękitnych oczach. Loki, drobniutka postura i suknia sprawiały takie wrażenie, że wyglądała jak lalka. Krucha lalka, która może w każdej chwili się rozpaść.

\- To moja ofiara. Śliczna, prawda? Chciałbyś też spróbować krwi? - dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie. Lubi widok krwi, ale na pewno by jej nie skosztował. Fuj!

Podeszli ostrożnie do młodej kobiety, która siedziała na trawie i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy.

\- Witam, panią. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. Jestem sir Lestatto - skłonił się niewieście i pocałował jej rękę, kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Xellosa zastanowiło, dlaczego wobec Filii, wampir nie był taki uprzejmy? Trzymał się trochę z boku, aby mu nie przeszkadzać.

\- Dobry wieczór. - gestem ręki pozwoliła mu przysiąść się obok.

\- Podziwia pani nocne niebo? Jest rzeczywiście piękne. Ale nie dla mnie. 

\- A pan? Co pan podziwia?

\- Panią. - uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. Xellos rozejrzał się czy nikt ich nie obserwuje. Nie chciałby świadków.

\- Ach, żartuje pan! - zawstydziła się. Lestat tymczasem pochylił się i musnął ustami jej szyję.

\- Skądże. Pani jest, jak kwiat pośród cierni, delikatna jak porcelana, pani skóra miękka jak płatki róży, pani włosy niczym złoty puch. - całował jej szyję, stęknęła - I jest pani... moją kolacją! - nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie zdołała nawet krzyknąć, kiedy zatopił zęby w jej skórze.

Xellos przypatrywał się temu ze spokojem, nie widok był jednak wspaniały, ale smak uczuć, które ona teraz wydzielała. Strach, ból, ale mimo wszystko coś, czego on nie rozumiał... rozkosz. Lestat nie uchylił ani kropli. Oderwał się w końcu, nawet nie musiał się specjalnie starać, ona od razu wyzionęła ducha. Lestat przewiązał wokół jej szyi apaszkę i ułożył ją tak, że wyglądała jakby była pogrążona we śnie. Wstał.

\- Więc, jaką masz do mnie sprawę, Xellos? - zaczął, zaskakując lekko Mazoku. Teraz do tego wraca?

\- Chciałbym abyś doprowadził mnie do najstarszego wampira. Moja pani chce dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat genezy wampirów. Czego chcesz w zamian? - Lestat uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Ciebie. 


End file.
